


Geschwängert

by Shandu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Racism, Thor (Marvel)/ Laufey (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Zwei seit Generationen verfeindete Reiche, eine Friedenskonverrenz, eine nicht erwartete Hitze und eine wirklich völlig unerwartete Schwangerschaft.





	Geschwängert

Odin war der Sohn von Bor. Jeder in Asgard und darüber hinaus wusste dies. Selten fragte jemand, wer seine Mutter war. Wenn sie es taten erfuhren sie, ihr Name sei Bestla gewesen und das sie eine atemberaubende Schönheit aus den Wäldern gewesen wäre, wo sie im Einklang mit der Natur lebte.  
Man würde eine Märchenhafte Geschichte darüber hören, wie Bor von ihrem Antlitz verzaubert worden war und sie über Monate und Jahre hinweg durch die Wälder jagte, wo sie lachend ob des Spiels rannte.  
Bis sie ihn eines Tages aufholen lies und ihm einen Sohn schenkte.  
Einen starken, mächtigen und über alle erhabenen Sohn, namens Odin.  
Eine schöne Geschichte, ein schönes Märchen, mit der die Legende um Bor und seinen Sohn Odin umrankt wurde.  
Die Wahrheit war weit davon entfernt.  
Die Wahrheit war. Bestla mochte eine Schönheit gewesen sein, aber sicher nicht nach Asischen Maßstäben. Und „Sie“ traf auch nicht ganz zu. „Er“ traf ebenfalls nicht zu, kam der Wahrheit aber schon näher.  
Bestla war Jotun gewesen. Eine Rasse, die ausschließlich männlich war, bis auf einige Wochen alle Jubeljahre und selbst dann war es nur eine innerliche Veränderung, keine Äußerlich. Bor hatte ihn tatsächlich gejagt aber nicht zum Spiel oder der Liebe wegen, sondern weil Bestla einer der Hauptanführer der feindlichen Armeen und nebenbei Teil der königlichen Familie Utgards war.  
Bestla war ein Kriegsgefangener und weit ab von Asgard, draußen auf den Schlachtfeldern und den Heereslagern, herrschte wenig Skrupel oder Moral unter den Männern. Bor war keine Ausnahme. Die Gelüste veränderten sich eben wenn man über Monate und Jahre nur Krieger, Feinde und Gefangene um sich hatte, wovon einem die letzten hilflos ausgeliefert waren.  
Das Schicksal wollte es, das Bestla just während seiner Gefangenschaft unbemerkt von den Asen in Brunft ging und er wurde schwanger und Bor, warum auch immer, es wurde spekuliert dass es zur Demütigung der Jotunen sein sollte, beschloss das Kind zu behalten.  
Heiler wurden hinzugezogen, um die Schwangerschaft zu überwachen und die Gene des Kindes in Richtung Ase zu drängen. Den Jotunischen Teil möglichst gering zu halten und zu unterdrücken.  
Zur Überraschung aller sah das Kind absolut Asisch aus. Mehr als das war es ein wahrer Prachtjunge, anders als seine reinblütigen Brüder, die eher schmächtig und kränklich waren. Odin war ein Musterbeispiel eines starken und gesunden Jungen.  
Bestla verschwand auf Bors Befehl, die Wahrheit hinter Odins Erbe wurde beschönigt und der Junge zum Erben Asgards erklärt.  
Später sorgte Odin selbst dafür das alle Beweise über seine wahre Abstammung und die Taten seines Vaters restlos verschwanden und verdrängte das was er als seine Schande ansah.  
Leider vergaß er eine Sache. Die ererbten Jotunschen Gene mochten bei ihm inaktiv und unterdrückt sein, aber sie waren da und sie wurden weitervererbt.

Etwas über Sechstausend Jahre später.

Das Gipfeltreffen der Reiche fand dieses Jahrzehnt in Nornheim statt. Zum ersten mal seit Jahrtausenden war auch Jotunheim wieder dort vertreten. Eine brisante Situation für alle Teilnehmer, vor allem da der letzte große Krieg zwischen diesen und Asgard noch nicht lange zurücklag und davor gab es eine Millionen Jahre andauernde Blutfehde zwischen den beiden Reichen, die nun hier aufeinandertreffen sollten.  
Es gab nichts was die beiden Rassen in irgendeiner Weise verbinden würde außer gegenseitiger Abneigung und weitergereichtem Hass.  
Man hoffte dennoch drauf das die beiden Parteien endlich einen Weg fanden miteinander auszukommen und sich gegenseitig zu akzeptieren anstatt sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit umbringen zu wollen. Eine große Hoffnung mit vielen Frage- und Ausrufezeichen dahinter.  
Die Delegation aus Asgard traf zuerst ein. König Odin mit seiner Frau Frigga und ihrem Sohn Thor, nebst Hofstaat.  
Jotunheim kam zwei Tage später und damit begannen die Probleme.  
„Was bei Hel, dachtest du dir bitte dabei Thor! Dies ist eine Friedenskonferenz keine Arena!“  
„Sie haben mich provoziert Vater!“  
„Dann ignoriere ihr Gehabe gefälligst, du bist ein Prinz Asgards, begib dich nicht auf das Niveau dieser, dieser Tiere hinab.“  
„Odin, was haben wir über das T-Wort im Bezug auf die Jotunen ausgemacht?“  
„Die Jotunen sind normale Leute. Sie sind keine Tiere oder Monster oder Untermenschen.“ Rezitierte Odin. Es klang wie ein Schulsatz den er auswendig gelernt hatte. Frigga nickte zufrieden und wand sich kurz Thor zu.  
„Was dein Benehmen betrifft Thor, muss ich deinem Vater jedoch zustimmen. Du bist ein Prinz Asgard und solltest dich entsprechend verhalten. Immerhin sind wir Zivilisiert Leute.“ Odin wandte sich ab und fasste Thor fest an der Schulter bevor er sich mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf Frigga verschwörerisch seinem Sohn zuwandte.  
„Wenn du es nicht schaffst dich unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann bleib eben auf Abstand zu ihnen. Dein Benehmen lässt Asgard schlecht dastehen.“  
„Aber die Riesen fordern mich ständig heraus und ihr Benehmen…“  
„Was die Jotunen machen ist mir egal, du bist besser als sie, oder solltest es zumindest sein.“  
Murrend versprach Thor sich besser zu kontrollieren bevor er schnaubend in seine Räume stapfte. Er fühlte sich schon seit einigen Tagen, wie seine Freunde meinte, aufgedreht und streitsüchtig. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, er hatte schon immer seinen Launen gehabt. Aber diesmal war es irgendwie schlimmer. Als ob er allem und jedem beweisen müsste wie stark er wäre. Wie ein Gockel der sich aufplusterte hatte Fandral gemeint.  
Nun, der musste es ja wissen.  
Es war wie ein Wettkampf, zwischen ihm und ihnen. Und keine der beiden Seiten wollte nachgeben. Besonders heftig wurde es mit diesem zu kurz geraten Giftzwerg. Loptr. Einer von Laufeys Söhnen, der ungefähr in seinem Alter war. Schwach wie ein Zweig im Wind aber bildete sich ein, eine Chance gegen ihn zu haben und forderte ihn ständig mit seinen spitzen Bemerkungen heraus.  
Er hatte das Gefühl ihn und alle andern um jeden Preis besiegen zu müssen. Wollte ihnen beweisen wie mächtig er war. Dass er der bessere, der beste Krieger und keiner ihm gewachsen war.  
Jedes Mal wenn einer aus den Reihen der Jotunen vor ihm zurückwich und das Feld räumte gab ihm das ein Gefühl der Befriedigung. Ein, er wusste nicht genau wie er es beschreiben sollte, am ehesten war es noch wie bei den Wettkämpfen Zuhause. Ein Gegner weniger, nein, das passte nicht ganz. Konkurrent? Besser, ja, Konkurrenz. Er musste die Konkurrenz ausdünnen.

Knapp zwei Wochen später entspannte sich, zur Erleichterung aller Anwesenden, die Situation etwas. Die ständige Anspannung unter den Riesen legte sich von einem Tag zum anderen. Ihre Kämpfe untereinander stoppten und es kehrte eine Art zufriedene Ruhe ein. Man war sich nicht sicher was die ganze Sache bedeutete aber man war froh dass es aufhörte.  
Ihr Verhalten gab sogar Grund zur Hoffnung das sich die Beziehung von Asgard und Jotunheim endlich etwas verbessern könnte.  
Prinz Thor jedenfalls hatte aufgehört die Riesen zu provozieren und zu Kämpfen herauszufordern und schien stattdessen tatsächlich Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen zu haben. Man sah ihn dieser Tage häufig freundschaftlich mit Laufeys Söhnen umgehen. Zumeist mit dessen Jüngstem. Wobei er sich auch mit den beiden Älteren zu Sparringkämpfen in der hiesigen Arena traf.  
Laufey selbst mied er jedoch weitestgehend, während dieser ihn im Gegenzug aufmerksam im Auge behielt und dabei ab und an auf eine leicht beunruhigenden Weise lächelte.  
„Nun, das Treffen neigt sich langsam seinem Ende und es scheint, auch wenn es schwierig begann, es eine Chance gibt einen seit Generationen tobenden Krieg endlich zu beenden. Eure Aufgeschlossenheit hierfür gibt uns Hoffnung Prinz Thor. Wir hoffen andere werden eurem Vorbild folgen.“ Thor nickte etwas steif und schielte hinüber zu den Jotun, während Odin sich erhob um eine Rede über Aufgeschlossenheit, Frieden und neuen Wohlstand für alle und ähnliches begann. Währenddessen beugte sich Frigga zu ihrem Sohn.  
„Ich bin Stolz auf dich Thor, das du den alten Hass überwunden und Freundschaft mit Laufeys Söhnen geschlossen hast. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann in Zukunft einen Besuch in Asgard arrangieren und ihnen etwas Kultur zeigen.“  
„Ja, oder wir besuchen sie und sehen uns den großen Gletschertempel an.“ Frigga blinzelte etwas überrascht bevor sie abschätzig ein „Vielleicht“ äußerte. Thor neben ihr versteckte sein Gesicht in seinem Metbecher als ihm seine Worte klar wurden.  
Unterdessen hatte Odin seine Rede beendet und Laufey stand auf um mehr oder weniger die selben Floskeln von sich zu geben. Im Grunde wichen lediglich die Abschlussworte seiner Rede von der Odins ab.  
„Was unser, in euren Augen vermutlich aggressives Benehmen in den ersten Tagen anging, möchten wir uns entschuldigen. Wir hatten keine Balz erwartet.“  
„Eine... oh ja, ich hörte davon. Eure Art ändert zeitweilig das Geschlecht nicht wahr?“ Kurz war der Vorsitz der Konferenz irritiert, fing sich aber wieder. Da man bisher nur wenig außerhalb von Konflikten mit den Jotun zu tun hatte, war nicht viel über ihr Sozialverhalten bekannt, aber einige Dinge sickerten dennoch durch.  
„Etwas komplizierter als das aber es trifft den Kern der Sache. Es ist eine, mitunter, chaotische Phase und wie gesagt, wir wurden etwas überrascht.“ Alle Anwesenden spitzten die Ohren. Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt dieses doch recht intime Thema anzusprechen, obwohl ein jeder insgeheim neugierig war, wie es bei den Riesen wohl funktionierte. Der Vorsitzende ergriff die Chance.  
„Nun, wir wissen ehrlich gesagt kaum etwas darüber und diese... Balz, wirkte doch recht gewalttätig. Da wir in Zukunft hoffentlich die Beziehungen und den Handel unserer Welten ausbauen werden, wäre es vielleicht nicht verkehrt mehr darüber zu erfahren?“  
Laufey nickte und winkte einen seiner Berater vor, um eine Grundsätzliche Zusammenfassung abzugeben.

Thor ging mit hochrotem Kopf neben seiner Mutter einher in Richtung ihrer Räume, um sich dort auf die Abreise vorzubereiten.  
„Ich weiß, ich sagte du solltest Freundschaft mit ihnen schließen Thor. Aber das ist einfach nur ekelhaft! Es sind, trotz allem, Jotunen!“  
„Ja Mutter, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was über mich kam. Es muss am Geruch gelegen haben“  
„Keine Ausreden Thor! Bei den Nornen was müssen die anderen Reiche nur denken? Asgards Prinz und zukünftiger König mit einem von denen! Diese Blamage, wie sie dich, uns, alle angesehen haben!“ Empörte sich Frigga. Sie hatte kein Problem mit den Riesen an sich. Sie sah sie als intelligente und halbwegs zivilisierte Leute und es gab keinen Grund dagegen, mit ihnen freundschaftlich zu Handeln aber der Gedanke sich mit ihnen zu vermischen war einfach abstoßend. Nun gut, dachte Frigga, wenigstens war Prinz Loptr kein Riese in dem Sinne. Er war klein, feingliedrig und im richtigen Licht betrachtete konnte man ihm sogar gewisse Asische Züge zuschreiben. Anders als dem Rest seiner Familie. Man könnte ihn wohl als eine Art exotische Attraktion bezeichnen. Eine Möglichkeit den Skandal etwas abzumildern.  
„Und dann auch noch mit einem der Prinzen. Wenn ein Kind daraus entsteht, könnte das zu einer politischen Katastrophe führen.“ Schaltete sich Odin seufzend ein.  
„Das ist nicht ganz was passiert ist Vater.“  
„Still Thor, ich will keine Einzelheiten darüber hören. Wir brauchen einen Plan für den Ernstfall.“  
„Es würde gerade noch fehlen das Laufey uns im Namen seines Sohnes für eine Ehe verpflichtet.“  
„Mutter es ist nicht...“  
„Nein Thor, keine Ausreden sagte deine Mutter.“ Wieder schnitt Odin ihm barsch das Wort ab und wandte sich dann an seine Frau. „Zumindest Frigga, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen, das Laufey im Falle eines Kindes Forderungen stellt. Sowie ich das verstanden habe, hat der Vater keinerlei Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Kind.“  
„Ja, wenn der Vater Jotun wäre. In diesem Fall könnte er sich auf die Asischen Gesetzte beziehen und Unterhalt verlangen.“  
„Dann werden wir dies schnellstmöglich klären. Wenn Laufey drauf hofft uns mit dem Mischlingsbaby seines und unseres Sohnes zu erpressen, dann täuscht er sich. Zur Not werden wir eine Abtreibung fordern.“ Thor blieb während der gesamten restlichen Diskussion sehr still.

Kurz zuvor

Alle hörten gebannt zu als der Jotun sprach.  
Es war tatsächlich so, das die Jotun alle ca. Dreißig bis Fünfzig Jahre sowohl eine Eizelle als auch eine Gebärmutter mit Anschluss an den Darm ausbildeten. Also quasi weiblich wurden ohne dabei ihre männlichen Züge zu verlieren. Während dieser Zeit veränderte sich auch ihr Geruch und zeigte anderen an was gerade geschah. Sie bezeichneten jemanden in diesem Stadium als Zirkler.  
Die Aggressivität die die Versammelten in den letzten Tagen bemerkten, war Teil einer Art Qualifikation. Der Zirkler forderte jeden, den er für seiner Meinung nach würdig hielt, Nachwuchs mit ihm zu zeugen heraus, um ihn auf Stärke, Intelligenz, Schnelligkeit oder was auch immer er bevorzugte zu testen. Es gab sogar schon Gesangsherausforderungen.  
Gleichzeitig forderten die Ausgewählten, wenn sie Interesse hatten, sich gegenseitig heraus, um den Zirkler zu beeindrucken, sich zur Schau zu stellen und anzupreisen und das Konkurentenfeld zu verkleinern.  
Am Ende wählte der Zirkler normalerweise einen oder, was viele der nicht Jotunen im Raum in Verlegenheit brachte, mehrere aus, mit denen er lag. Monogamie war in der Gesellschaft der Jotunen ein unbekanntes Konzept. Ebenso wie die Ehe.  
Bei jedem Zirkel wurde neu gewählt.  
Laufeys Söhne stammte ebenfalls alle von verschiedenen Vätern, und Laufey selbst konnte nicht sagen von wem genau. Es war zwar mit Test ermittelt worden und stand irgendwo in den Geburtsunterlagen aber er hatte nie so genau nachgesehen. Und wozu auch?  
Verwandte reagierten nicht auf den Geruch des Zirklers, vererbbare Krankheiten waren nicht festgestellt worden und in ihrer Gesellschaft galt der Zeugende lediglich als eine Art Samenspender ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen sofern es nicht gewünscht wurde. Laufey bemerkte die Blicke auf seinen jüngsten Sohn und warf ein, das in Loptrs Fall ebenfalls keine Krankheit zugrunde lag. Ein Test hatte ergeben das irgendwo in der Ahnenreihe des Erzeugens ein Alb gewesen sein musste. Etwas dass die Albische Delegation in hektisches Getuschel und musternde Blicke auf Prinz Loptr ausbrechen lies, der amüsiert grinste und ihnen zuwinkte.  
Auf jeden Fall lagen alle Rechte auf das Kind allein beim Zirkler.  
Sofern er denn eines bekam und nicht entsprechende Vorkehrung getroffen hatte, um es zu verhindern oder nachträglich die Schwangerschaft abbrach.  
„Ich hoffe diese Ausführungen tragen zu etwas mehr Verständnis unter unseren Arten bei. Ich versichere, auch wenn es von außen etwas gewalttätig wirkte, nichts davon bedeutet ernsthaften Schaden.“  
„Natürlich, wir danken für diesen äußerst interessanten Kulturellen Einblick.“  
„Auch wir müssen danken. Prinz Thors Rolle während der Balz hat uns gezeigt, das es wohl durchaus möglich ist mit den Asen auszukommen. Es scheint tatsächlich so, das es irgendwann in der Vergangenheit bereits dazu kam.“ Es herrschte Totenstille im Raum und alle Augen wanderten zu Thor, der unter den Blicken, insbesondere denen seiner Eltern, sehr, sehr peinlich berührt aussah.  
Nur langsam sickerte die andere Information durch, dass die Jotunen andeuten, Prinz Thor, und damit auch einer seiner beiden Elternteile, irgendwo in ihrem Stammbaum einen Riesen hätten.  
Das würde auf jeden Fall für Gesprächsstoff sorgen.  
Ebenso wie die Tatsache, das Asgards Prinz ein Techtelmechtel mit einem der Jotun hatte.

Vier Monate später in Asgard

Noch immer dachte Odin es wäre zu leicht gewesen. Laufey hatte ohne große Wiederworte zugestimmt, dass der Vater des Kindes nicht verpflichtet werden konnte irgendwelche Zahlung zu leisten und dass die Mutter, Zirkler, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, keine Ansprüche nach Asischem Gesetzt erheben durfte. Wie zum Beispiel Ehe oder Erbschaft. Das Baby würde keinen rechtlichen Anspruch auf den Thron seines Vaters erhalten.  
Auf den Vorschlag das Kind zum Wohle aller lieber gleich abtreiben zu lassen, reagierte Laufey indem er schlicht sagte, dies wäre allein die Entscheidung des Zirklers.  
Alles in allem stritt Laufey kaum mit den Vertragspunkten, was zwar einerseits gut war, anderseits aber den Verdacht in Odin weckte, dass der König der Riesen noch etwas in der Hinterhand hätte.  
Innerhalb Asgards selbst konnte der Skandal über Thors Eskapade glücklicherweise gemindert und in etwas positives umgewandelt werden.  
Da die Riesen selbst zugegeben hatte, das sie während ihrer Balz die potentiellen Partner auf Würdigkeit testen und Thor ganz offensichtlich von deren Prinzen über dessen eigene Leute gewählt worden war, konnte man dies als Sieg der Asen über die Jotun bezeichnen.  
Die Riesen selbst, nicht weniger deren Königshaus, hatten damit deutlich gemacht das ein Ase besser und würdiger war als ein Jotun. Das sie, in mehrere Hinsicht, unter ihnen waren.  
Das einzige was ihm derzeit, außer seinem Verdacht Laufey plane etwas, schlaflose Nächte bereitete, war Thors genetisches Erbe.  
Die Implikation eines Jotun in Thors Ahnenreihe, hatte die alten Wunden der Schande und Scham wieder aufgerissen, die Odin so lange vergraben hatte. Bestlas unheiliges Erbe. Er hatte gedacht alle Spurend davon wären getilgt worden, alle Beweise vernichtet aber dies war ein Irrtum gewesen.  
Etwas hatte überdauert. In ihm selbst und es war auf Thor übergegangen. Eine Erbsünde die er weitergereicht hatte.  
Es musste der Grund gewesen sein, warum Thor auf den Balzgeruch der Jotun überhaupt erst ansprang, wo kein anderer davon betroffen schien. In Asgard bestand darüber nie die Gefahr, weil es dort schlicht keine Jotunen gab, weshalb dies wohl solange unbemerkt geblieben war.  
Er war heillos erleichtert als die Jotunen wieder abreisten. Je weniger Kontakt Thor zu ihnen hatte, desto besser. Die Art wie er kurz nach deren Abreise verträumt bei Tisch saß und ungläubig davon erzählte, wie es sich jetzt schon bewegte...  
Sie mussten schnellstmöglich einen Weg finden die entsprechenden Gene zu deaktivieren. Niemals wieder durfte derartiges vorkommen.

Thor hatte sich die letzten Fünf Monate seit dem „Vorfall“ wie Mutter es mit gepresster Stimme nannte, in einem schweren Dilemma befunden.  
Zum einen war da natürlich sein eigenes Verhalten während der ganze Angelegenheit und dann vor allem die Nacht selbst. Er konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben was er da genau getan hatte und mit wem, es war alles ziemlich verwirrend und wie in einem Rausch gewesen.  
In dem Moment hatte es sich absolut richtig angefühlt und es war der vermutlich beste Sex den er je in seinem Leben hatte und das sogar mehrmals während der Nacht aber später, als sich seine Gedanken wieder klärten, wollte er sich am liebsten irgendwo in einem tiefen, dunklen Loch verkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen. Gleichzeitig verspürte er noch immer eine massive Erregung und den Wusch zurückzugehen und es zu wiederholen. Die Tatsache das er mit einem Eisriesen gelegen und es genossen hatte, war schlimm genug. Fantasien drüber zu hegen, es erneut zu tun, war schlimmer.  
Selbst jetzt noch, Monate später, dachte er daran während er nachts im Bett lag. Unter anderem der Grund warum er Sif kaum noch in die Augen sehen konnte. Er hatte immer gedacht wenn er jemals Kinder hätte, wäre es mit ihr.  
Loptr hatte ihn damals irgendwann gefunden und nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten und einem verwirrten und wütendem Ausschlagen seinerseits führten sie ein erklärendes Gespräch. Darüber das es nichts gab wofür man sich schämen müsste, das es eine völlig natürliche Sache wäre. Loptr erklärte ihm was genau passiert, was mit ihm los war. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren gewesen aber letztlich tat er es, schon allein deshalb weil er kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. Er nahm sich vor, zurück in Asgard seinen Stammbaum genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Der Drang zu kämpfen war da schon komplett verschwunden und trotz seiner anfänglichen Befürchtung, zogen ihn die anderen Jotunen nicht mit seinem Verhalten auf. Für sie schien das alles tatsächlich völlig normal und ohne größere Bedeutung zu sein. Er freundete sich mit ihnen an. Byleister erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Volstagg und Helblindi an Hogun, wenn auch gesprächiger.  
Sie erzählten ihm wie es das erste mal bei ihnen war, was ihn ablenkte und sich besser fühlen lies.  
Loptr zettelte bei seinem ersten mal einen Streichekrieg an. Byleister hatte gefühlt die halbe Armee provoziert gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Helblindi war beim ersten mal von den Magiern angetan und forderte sie auf immer kompliziertere Zauber zu vollbringen, beim zweiten mal veranstaltete er Wettrennen durch den ganzen Palast.  
Inzwischen war sein Dilemma ganz anderer Natur wenn auch nicht weniger schwerwiegend.  
Eigentlich sogar noch viel schwerwiegender als die Tat an sich.  
Bald würde er ein Kind haben.  
Er mochte Kinder wirklich aber bis jetzt war das eine sehr entfernte Vorstellung in der Zukunft gewesen und nun, plötzlich, war sie ganz nahe.  
Zuerst hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, hatte die Sache völlig verdrängt. Loptr hatte natürlich auch über die folgen des Sex geredet und ihm verschiedene Möglichkeiten genannt, falls er es nicht wollte. Nicht das er nicht schon gewusst hätte woher die Babys kamen aber das war bis dahin immer etwas gewesen, um das sich andere kümmerten.  
Er wusste, er musste es nicht als das seine behalten. Er konnte es auch ablehnen. Es gab keine Verpflichtung.  
Aber. Es war sein Kind. Egal wie es entstanden war und die Vorstelllug es einfach so aus dem Leben, seinem Leben, zu streichen... Aber es machte ihm auch Angst. Er war zu jung für Kinder. Er war doch gerade mal Dreihundert. Er war doch noch nicht mal richtig Erwachsen.  
Er hatte die Entscheidung verdrängt. Aber langsam konnte er das nicht mehr. Nicht seit er es gespürt hatte. Wie es sich bewegte. Es wurde von einer Vorstellung zu einem real existierenden Lebewesen.  
Das war sein Kind und egal was seine Eltern sagte. Er würde es als seines annehmen.

Etwa mehr als Zwei weitere Monate später

Es war nicht mehr schönzureden. Und von Geheimhaltung konnte keine Rede mehr sein. Ganz Asgard zerriss sich das Maul darüber, von den anderen Reichen ganz zu schweigen.  
Zuerst hatten sie es nicht bemerkt. Auch deshalb, weil keiner von ihnen es auch nur für möglich gehalten hätte oder für möglich halten wollte.  
Thors merkwürdiges Verhalten wurde darauf zurückgeführt, das es ihm unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen. Später auf die Tatsche, dass es die Vorstellung war Vater zu werden. Jeder wusste wie sehr Thor Kinder liebte. Der Gedanke an ein eigenes, selbst wenn es zur Hälfte Jotun war, hatte sicher einen gewissen Reiz für ihn. Deshalb sagte auch niemand etwas zu seinem häufigen Briefwechsel mit seinen neuen Freunden aus Jotunheim.  
Immerhin hatte dies auch den Vorteil, die Friedensbeziehungen etwas zu verbessern.  
Es schöpfte auch niemand Verdacht als Prinz Thor anfing sich ausgiebig mit Schwangerschaften und Kindererziehung zu beschäftigen. Oder als er anfing sich in entsprechenden Läden nach Babyartikeln umzusehen. Es war zwar geregelt worden dass der Prinz zu nichts verpflichtet war, aber man konnte ihm auch nicht einfach den Umgang mit seinem Kind verwehren wenn er ihn so unbedingt wollte. Die Sorge bestand eher das er sich zu sehr an den Prinzen von Jotunheim band, anstatt sich eine standesgemäße Braut zu suchen.  
Der erste Verdacht regte sich als Thors gesteigerter Appetit deutlich wurde und die ersten Bemerkungen fielen, er würde deswegen und wegen seiner Vernachlässigung des Kampftrainings anfangen zuzulegen. Oder wie seine Freunde meinten. Wenn er sich nicht langsam zusammenriss, würde das Frustfressen ihn noch fett werden lassen und dass er diesen Frostzwerg doch endlich vergessen sollte.  
Der Verdacht erhärtete sich als man ihn immer häufiger antraf, wie er lächelnd seinen Bauch streichelte. Und er wurde zur Gewissheit, als die Rundung nicht länger durch Thors Rüstung und seine Kleidung verborgen werden konnte. Es war zu spät um noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen dass du dich von diesem Zwerg eines Frostriesen hast schwängern lassen! Wie konntest du bloß? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Bei den Nornen diese Schande wird uns ewig nachhängen!“ Odin schritt gestikulierend vor Thor auf und ab, während Frigga ihren Sohn mit diesem speziellen Blick einer beschämten Mutter ansah. Jetzt wurde Odin klar warum Laufey so leicht der Bedingung zustimmte, dass der Vater zu nichts verpflichtet werden konnte.  
„Es war nicht Loptr.“  
„Was? Soll das heißen du hast mit einem seiner beiden Riesensöhne geschlafen? Das ist ja noch schlimmer!“ Verlegen rutschte Thor auf seinem Platz herum bevor er sich zu einem "Nein." durchrang und seine Eltern unbehaglich ansah.  
„Thor?“ Hauchte Odin tonlos.  
„Naja, du hast mir doch selbst beigebracht was einen guten Krieger ausmacht und er war eben der Mächtigste und Stärkste von ihnen. Alles was einen Anführer ausmacht. Und ich glaube, seine autoritäre Art hat mich ein wenig an dich erinnert.“ Odin erblasste bei Thors Worten und der Implikation. Das war der Moment in dem Frigga in Ohnmacht fiel.


End file.
